


You can probably blame conspiracy theories

by Apple_cheesecake9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A little bit of Steve Rogers bashing but it’s not important, Gen, Illuminati, James Rhodey is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker and Michelle Jones are sort of a thing, Peter Parker believes everything, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Shane Dawson - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, conpiracy theories, mentions of Deadpool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_cheesecake9/pseuds/Apple_cheesecake9
Summary: Peter Parker is a normal teen, who is also Spiderman, that enjoys conspiracy theories.One day after patrolling he starts watching a conspiracy video where someone gives convincing arguments that Tony Stark, his hero, is in the Illuminati.This is a funny story about Tony messing with Peter.(Sorry if the summary is crap)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is my first try at fanfiction and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This story is based in a prompt that I found in Tumblr. 
> 
> Sorry if there is any errors but English isn’t my first language and yeah...

Peter Parker was a perfectly normal teen, except that he is Spiderman. He does relatively normal stuff like hanging out with his friends, Ned and Michelle, eats Thai food with his aunt May and beats up bad guys also as a plus he knows Tony Stark. 

It has been five months after the Homecoming events and the relationship between Tony and Peter has been growing closer, he sometimes goes to the compound to work with Tony or makes advancements to his suit.

Peter when he is not doing patrol or homework watches conspiracy theory videos (you can thank Michelle for that), he enjoys them, he believes that Aliens are real or that Avril Lavigne is dead and was replaced by a döppleganger. 

He just returned from patrolling and the only thing he wanted to do is to sit down and do nothing. He laid back in his bed, his suit was thrown in the floor (now that May knew that he is Spiderman, he doesn’t have the need to hide it), Peter was wearing his hello kitty pajamas with the oversized tourist shirt, he tapped in the YouTube icon in his phone and started to watch the new Shane Dawson Video. 

“Hey whats up you guys, welcome back, now today we are going to talk about different conspiracy theories” Peter started to watch the same intro of the new Shane Dawson’s conspiracy video. 

-I probably should be doing homework...- thought Peter -yeah, no, this is more interesting- he returned to watching the video.

“I am going to talk about a highly requested conspiracy, is Tony Stark part of the Illuminati?” stated Shane in the video.

Peter put pause -yeah, there is no way that Mr. Stark is in the Illuminati- he though jokingly. 

“Now, I know this seems crazy but hear me out, and again I’m not trying to harm Stark Industries or trying to get the Illuminati to kill me but hear me out” Shane started to explain about how the arc reactor symbolizes the Eye of the Illuminati, how the tinted sunglasses he always uses are for covering his lizard eyes, and even explains that if he ever has a child it would be one of the heirs for the Illuminati, giving really convincing arguments about how Tony is in the Illuminati. 

 

“Now changing to another conspiracy, what is the secret identity of...” Peter paused the video

 

-... Holy Shit, What if Mr. Stark really is in the Illuminati?!”


	2. You know that you are probably exaggerating, right?

eter was tired the very next day, he couldn't sleep because he kept trying to either convince himself that Mr. Stark was NOT in the Illuminati or he was researching more theories about said theory, needless to say, he was tired. Unlike his mentor, Peter couldn't hide very well that he was sleep deprived so when May saw him pouring himself a cup of coffee, she had to ask was wrong. 

 

"Please tell me that you didn't patrol until late" she stated, looking ready to ground him for breaking one of the rules she put for Peter when she found out he was Spiderman. 

"No, nothing like that, Aunt May" Peter answered, sipping his coffee after making a face and before putting in more sugar. 

"Then what is it?" 

"Stayed up all night reading conspiracy theories" 

May sighed before raising an eyebrow "really? what they were about?" she asked 

"oh you know the usual, the assassination for some celebrities, the Denver Airport, that some famous people are in the Illuminati, that kind of stuff" Peter explained.

"Mmmmm, what famous people? she questioned 

"Taylor Swift, Cardi B, Mr. Stark"

"You think that Tony is in the Illuminati?" she asked laughing

Peter shrugged "I dunno, the theories were very, and I mean VERY convincing" 

May continued to laugh "Maybe you should ask Tony if he is in the Illuminati"

"He won't tell if he is, tho"

May shrugged "Good Point, it's getting late, you should probably go to school now"

Peter grabbed a banana and headed out, making his way to the subway. 

 

School, at the very least, was normal. He arrived on time, Ned greeted him in his locker saying that he got a new Lego set, Flash making his usual rounds of bothering Peter, going to his usual classes and then lunch. 

 

He sat beside Ned and MJ was in front of him, a few weeks after the Homecoming fiasco, Michelle was starting to grow closer to the pair, at first she started to eat in the same table as them or they would sit where she was sitting, in the first weeks, MJ, would only make the occasional comment without taking her eyes off her book but slowly she started to join the conversations and was becoming more open and comfortable to be with. Peter found out that she had a very sarcastic (sometimes even black) but funny sense of humor, he also found out that she was very active in politics (He discovered this by going out as Spiderman once during a protest and Peter found her in the background), and discovered that she enjoyed the Harry Potter series (She once went on a rant about the Crimes of Grindelwald) and musical theatre, Ned found this out because they were in History together, they were seeing the American Revolution and she started referencing Hamilton non-stop. ( ;) ). Needless to say, MJ fit in perfectly in their little group.

There was only one thing, she didn't know that Spiderman. 

 

"You look tired, Peter" Ned observed 

"Yeah you look like shit" MJ stated smirking

Peter rolled his eyes "Oh, yeah because pulling an all-nighter is going to make more pretty" he answered 

"OoH, you were doin' su-" Ned started to say before Peter glared at him making him shut up, MJ just raised her eyebrow but then shrugged.

 

"Why were you pulling an all-nighter?" MJ asked 

"I was in youtube and then realized that Shane Dawson uploaded a new conspiracy video" Peter started explaining before he was abruptly interrupted by MJ 

"Shane uploaded a new conspiracy video? Oh Thank God, I don't want to see more mini-documentaries about assholes like JAke Paul " Peter laughed a little at this 

"That's what I thought but anyway, so I was watching the video and Shane said that Tony Stark was in the Illuminati and he gave like pretty convincing evidence in my opinion" Peter then proceeded to explain the "evidence" that Mr. Stark was in the Illuminati.

MJ looked at him for a while before sighing and saying "You know that you are probably exaggerating, right?" with a smirk in her face.


	3. To be fair he is part of the Illuminati in the comics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter took a deep breath in and asked "Do you believe that Tony is in the Illuminati "
> 
> "Well to be fair, he is part of the Illuminati in the comics" Deadpool answered 
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Nothing gotta go, bye!" and Deadpool threw himself off the roof.
> 
> "What a weirdo," Peter thought  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------  
> Deadpool makes an appearance

"You know you are probably exaggerating right? Mj asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Peter shrugged "yeah probably but like I mean, what if it's true? like, you know the Sokovia accords? the reason Tony signed them is that of the Illuminati and Captain America didn't want to sign them because he didn't want to be part of it, " he tried to explain 

"Then probably that means that King T'challa, Black Widow, Vision, and War Machine are part of the Illuminati," MJ interfered "also about the part about Captain America he didn't sign them because he is an asshole that doesn't care about the rules" that made Peter laugh

"Probably T'challa though is in the Illuminati because he is powerful and is the leader of a country," Ned stated ", and Black Widow was also a part of it until she sided with Cap"

Peter thought about it for a while until and gave a laugh " When did we become conspiracy theorists?" 

MJ laughed a little and shrugged " When you brought up to the table about Tony Stark is in the Illuminati,"

 

They talked about it all the rest of the free period bringing new ideas to the table and making fun of team cap whenever they could bring them into the conversation until MJ asked "Is Spiderman in the Illuminati? ,"

 

Ned and Peter stopped laughing when she asked that, Peter carefully raised his eyebrow and said "Why do you ask? "

 

MJ shrugged "I mean, he was Team Iron Man and all that," before Peter could answer the bell rang "well see ya later losers,"  she picked up her things and left without saying anything else. 

Ned came up to Peter and asked: "Are you going to tell her someday?" 

"I'm pretty sure she already knows, Ned, " Peter responded casually "but if not I will tell her one day of these."

"Then, are you in the Illuminati?"

Peter looked at Ned like he was crazy "No, Ned"

 

The day passed quickly after that and sooner than Peter realized school was over and he was soon swinging from rooftop to rooftop in New York City. That day he only stopped 4 robberies, helped 3 kids to get their cat off a tree. By sunset, he was done and planning to go to his home when he heard an incoming call from Tony Stark.

"Peter, Tony Stark is calling do you want me to patch him through?" K.A.R.E.N asked

"Yeah K.AR.E.N, thanks"

 

Peter stopped in a nearby rooftop and waited for K.A.R.E.N to patch Tony in

"Hey, underoos! ," Tony greeted 

"Hi Mr. Stark" Peter 

"Tony, Pete, you are making me feel old." Peter laughed "Sooo, here's the thing, I have an offer for you" Tony stated 

"What's the offer?" Peter wondered

"Do you want to come to the compound this weekend and train with us?"

"and by us you mean? 

"Rhodey, Vision, you and me... probably Stephen Strange, not sure tho"

Peter thought about it and answered "Yeah! Sure! Sounds amazing!" 

"Great! Let me talk to May and I will tell Happy to pick you up on Friday, sounds good?"

"Excellent" 

"Okay, see ya Friday kid" Tony was starting to hang up when Peter interrupted him 

"Wait, Mr- Tony"

"Yeah?"

"Are you part of the Illuminati?" 

Tony stayed quiet for a few seconds and said "oh shit" he hung up. 

 

 

Peter stayed confused for a while until he heard something moving behind him, he shot up his webs towards 

 

"Please don't web me up!" he heard someone say and he turned around to see Deadpool webbed up against the wall "Hey, Spidey!"

 

"Hey Deadpool" Peter greeted

 

"Can you help me out of this webs?" Deadpool asked 

 

Peter smirked playfully and innocently he answered "nope" popping the PE 

 

"Oh, come on Spidey! I want a chimichanga" Deadpool complained

 

Peter laughed a little bit, came closer to Deadpool and tore off the webs, setting Deadpool free

 

"You are now free," Peter said laughing a little bit 

 

"Oh thank god, by the way, I don't want a Chimichanga"

 

Peter gasped "The great Deadpool doesn't want a Chimichanga? My god, the world must be ending" 

 

That made them laugh "yeah, yeah whatever, I just came to say hi, and ask what are you doing here?"

 

Peter shrugged "Came here to rest a little bit, also to take a call from Mr. Stark" 

 

"I thought you answered your calls while swinging" 

 

"No swinging and being in the phone, swung into more posts than I can count" Deadpool snorted  "hahaha, yeah" 

 

"So anyway, what did Tony Stark called you for?" 

 

"To ask me if I want to go to compound this weekend"

 

"OoOoOh, interesting, what did you say?

 

"Yes, obviously," Peter responded, he grabbed his phone from a little pocket in his suit when he heard ringing and saw five messages from May "well I gotta go" 

 

Deadpool nodded "Yeah, same here, see ya later Spidey" 

 

Peter was already in the edge of the building preparing himself to swing towards home when he stopped "Deadpool wait"

 

Deadpool turned around "yeah?" 

 

Peter took a deep breath in and asked "Do you believe that Tony is in the Illuminati "

"Well to be fair, he is part of the Illuminati in the comics" Deadpool answered 

"What?"

"Nothing gotta go, bye!" and Deadpool threw himself off the roof.

"What a weirdo," Peter thought 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kind of ship Spideypool but only if Spidey is the 616 version or the Andrew Garfield version (ONLY ADULT VERSIONS OF SPIDERMAN), and also Deadpool would hate that people ship him with Tom Holland's version of Spidey and he would be very protective of him besides I've already established that the main ship is spideychelle. 
> 
> I am only put him in the story because I love Deadpool and his break of the Fourth wall.


End file.
